1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an interference elimination system and an interference eliminating method in which a radio base station of a radio communication system eliminates interference from another radio communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a radio base station of a radio communication system and a radio base station of a different radio communication system are often located in the same place or adjoining places for effective land utilization. In this situation, the first radio base station receives a radio signal from a radio terminal it manages and also a radio signal from an interfering radio terminal as a radio terminal of the second radio communication system. Those radio communication systems use different frequencies, so that the first radio base station normally receives a small effect of interference (noise) due to the radio signal from the second radio communication system, that is, the interfering radio terminal.
However, when there are a number of interfering terminals of the second radio communication system and the distance between the first radio terminal and its base station is great, the effect of interference (noise) due to radio signals from the interfering radio terminals to a radio signal from the first radio terminal reaches a significant level, resulting in deterioration in quality of radio communications.